It has to be this way?
by The sad Blue Demon
Summary: What happens when Matt and Tai have a fight instead of confessing their feelings for each other? YAOI, Yamachi, you're warned. Please Read and Review, thanks. Chapter 2 finally up
1. Default Chapter

****

A.N.: Euh....Well this is my first fic, so be gentle, ok? This is a YAOI fic so if you don't like boy x boy, you'd better leave now. It's a Yamachi. I'm trying to write an angst/fluff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or anything related to it....*sniff*

Wish me luck....

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

It has to be this way?

By The sad Blue Demon^_~

A shadow turned the corner, head down, hands in the pockets, without caring about the rain pouring down or what the hour.

Slowly and sadly, Taichi Kamiya lifted his head, tears in his eyes, trying not to remember what happened just this morning.

He thought that he could finally confess his feelings to Yamato but it ended up in a discussion and he hadn't got his opportunity.

#FLASHBACK#

Taichi entered Yamato's house to find his friend sitting on the couch waiting for him.

Tai sat on the couch and waited for Matt to say something, but the boy hadn't said a word. Tai was beginning to feel nervous...

"Well...What do you want to do?" asked Matt

"I don't know...you choose" answered Tai 

"You're the guest, you should, at least, have an idea of what to do!!!" Matt was getting angry.

So was Tai.

"Just because I am the guest, I must know what to do, mister I-m-t-h-e-b-e-s-t??" answered Tai angrily

"That's right! And from where did you take this idea of I-m-t-h-e-b-e-s-t? I never said that!!!!!" Matt was getting really angry now

"You never said but it's true!!!!!!!!!" shouted Tai

"No it's not!!!!!" shouted Matt

"Yes it is!! You're famous, everyone loves you, you're always dating girls, or you're in the magazines!!!! And the only thing you care about is yourself!!!!!" shouted Tai again

"It's not true, and I'm getting fed up, and do you wanna know something else???!!" asked Matt

"What???" answered Tai

"I! HATE! YOU!!!!NOW GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!" yelled Matt, suddenly realising what he just said. He didn't want to say that.

He looked at Tai.

The boy looked shocked, confused, and absolutely hurt. As if Matt had said just the thing Tai didn't wanted to hear.

"FINE!" yelled Tai. "FINE! I don't need you, Matt, I can take care of myself, you know???" he felt now the tears emerge, and he got out of Matt's house, slamming the door behind him.

The drizzle outside was now becoming a storm.

#END FLASHBACK#

After that Tai walked around Odaiba the whole day. Without looking up, without saying a word, he just walked.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

At Matt's house....

"...he didn't arrive yet? Ah ok! Thank you Mrs Kamiya, and sorry for calling so late! Bye, good night!" Matt sighed. Tai still hadn't gone home yet.

Where could he be at 23:30? And what could he be doing?

Matt just wanted to apologise, but the most important thing now was to find Tai.

Matt put on his coat and left.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Seeing that it was already 23:30, Tai decided he'd better go home.

He arrived home all soaked, slammed the door behind him and took off his shoes. Hikari, who was watching TV jumped out of her skin when she heard the door slam shut.

She got worried when she saw him, soaking wet from the rain, there were tears running down Tai's face.

"Tai?" she asked shyly 

Tai didn't answer. He just went to his room.

/I wonder what happened/ thought Kari /I hope it's not very serious....He'll catch a chill. I'm gonna see him./

She entered her brother's room to find him lying in his bed, turned to the wall and still soaked from the rain.

She sat in the bed next to him and whispered "Tai?"

Again he didn't answer. /My God.../thought Kari

"Tai, you'd better take off these wet clothes and put on your pyjamas, let me help you."

This time he got up, without saying a word, and let Kari help him taking off his clothes and put on his pyjamas. After that he slipped into his bed covers and closed his eyes to sleep a very restless night.

"Sleep well, Onichan...." said Kari as she closed the door.

TBC....

A.N.: Did ya like it? I hope it's not as bad as I hoped it to be. I wanna thank you, first of all, Becci 'D' for helping me with my mistakes, but you see I'm Brazilian and my English is not that good. I also wanna thank you all the people that encouraged me to writ. Thanx a lot. ^_~

In case you want to talk to me then e-mail me at: **karo_3eb@hotmail.com**** or chat to me at MSN. Thanx. **

The sad Blue Demon ^_~


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.: Well, here's the second chapter. Sorry it took so long to come out, but I wrote this in Portuguese class. Thanx Lady Kamiya for helping me and thanx to everyone that left reviews. Keep reviewin' plz. Enjoy the story.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
10:30 AM, at the Kamiya's house.  
  
"Kari, is Tai awake?" asked Mrs Kamiya.  
  
"I don't know." Answered Kari.  
  
"Can you check for me, please? If he's not up he won't have any breakfast" said Mrs Kamiya.  
  
"Okay." Answered Kari as she walked towards her brother's bedroom.  
  
She opened the door quietly to see him still facing the wall.  
  
Whether he was sleeping or not she could not tell.  
  
"Tai? Are you awake?" she asked.  
  
There was no answer. She approached him quietly and looked over. Indeed, he was awake, staring at the wall and crying.  
  
"Oh Tai..." she whispered sadly.  
  
She sat down on his bed, and began caressing his arm.  
  
"I don't know what happened, but you're gonna tell me as soon as you feel better. You should get up if you want some breakfast..."  
  
He didn't move. "Well...I have to go, and I hope you'll be okay. Just please try to eat something. For me?" She sighed when she got no response. "Bye Onichan." she said as she got out of her brother's room.  
  
"What happened? Did he say something? How is he?" asked Mrs Kamiya. Kari had told her what had happened the day before and Mrs Kamiya was extremely worried about her son.  
  
"He's awake, he hasn't said a word and he hasn't moved at all. I think we should let him deal with his own problems. All I can say is that something bad happened yesterday. In my opinion, he'll cry himself to sleep. Well, I have to go. Bye mom." She said as she left the house.  
  
"I have to work today, I'll be back tonight, bye dear." said Mr Kamiya as he left the house too.  
  
Mrs Kamiya went to the kitchen to do the washing up.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Matt's house  
  
Matt was getting ready to leave. He was going to Tai's house to apologise. He finished combing his hair and left.  
  
He bumped into Kari on his way.  
  
"Hi Matt!" she said.  
  
"Hi Kari!" he replied, "...Is Tai okay?"  
  
"Well, when I left he was lying in his bed, crying. I'm worried about him, what happened?" she asked.  
  
"Yesterday, when he came to my place we had a discussion. It got a bit out of hand and I was out of control. I said that I hated him. He started crying and left. I didn't want to say what I said, I didn't mean it..." he trailed off.  
  
"Tai is very sensitive but he doesn't show it. He's good at hiding his feelings." She checked her watch. "Is it already that late?! Matt, I have to go! Nice to see you! Bye!" she called as she ran off.  
  
Matt continued on his way to Tai's house.  
  
He arrived and knocked on the door. Mrs Kamiya opened it a few seconds later.  
  
"Hi Matt! Please come in!" she said.  
  
Matt entered the house. Mrs Kamiya closed the door behind her and said, "I suppose you're here to see Tai, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, indeed, I am. Is he awake?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, Kari said he was a while back, but now I'm not sure..." she said.  
  
"Can I see him?" he asked.  
  
"Sure!" she exclaimed.  
  
Matt nodded and walked towards Tai's room. He entered quietly to see his friend sleeping peacefully in his bed. There were tearstains on his face. Matt felt guilty. He was the one who made Tai cry. He pulled the blankets up, covering the sleeping boy and left the room.  
  
"So, is he awake?" asked Mrs Kamiya.  
  
"No... Well, I have to go...Bye Mrs Kamiya!" said Matt as he left.  
  
He was glad Tai had gone home safely yesterday. Who knows? Anything could have happened and if something did happen, if he had got hurt or anything else, Matt would blame himself to death.  
  
But something was still bothering him. He was the one who made Tai cry because of something stupid that he had said.  
  
It wasn't his heart speaking when he said he hated him, it was his stupid pride. His heart would have said 'I love you' and yesterday would have been the perfect day to tell him, they were alone.  
  
Now he didn't know when he'd be able to tell him.  
  
It was 7.00AM the next morning when Tai woke up. Nobody was up yet. He decided to go for a walk.  
  
He left a message for his parents and Kari and left.  
  
He went to the park and sat in his usual spot, against a tree, in front of the lake.  
  
Again, he thought of what happened two days ago but he wouldn't cry. He couldn't cry. He just wanted to die now.  
  
10 AM, Matt's house  
  
Matt was getting dressed. Today he was gonna apologise. And, if Tai was still asleep, he'd wait until he woke up.  
  
He shoved his breakfast into his mouth and left the house.  
  
When he arrived, he knocked on the door and, this time, it was Kari who greeted him. She looked a little worried.  
  
"Hi Matt, please come in." she said.  
  
"Hey Kari. Thanks." he answered.  
  
Matt entered the house and after closing the door, Kari spoke.  
  
" I suppose you're here to see Tai, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I really do need to apologise." He said. He was getting desperate.  
  
"I know. Well, he's not here. I think he left earlier this morning. He left a message..." she said, showing him the piece of paper.  
  
In it was written, 'Don't wait for me, Tai.'  
  
Matt looked at the paper a little shocked. What would Tai be thinking?  
  
He relaxed as he remembered that Tai liked to go out for a walk when he was depressed.  
  
"Matt?" asked Kari.  
  
"Yeah?" he answered.  
  
"You love my brother, don't you?" she asked.  
  
Matt's eyes went wide. How did she know that??  
  
"Y-yes, I do. How did you know?" he asked, looking shocked.  
  
"I can tell by the way you look at him. It's obvious, all the digidestined can tell except Tai, of course."  
  
"Uh. was it that obvious?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "Come on Matt, go look for him." she said.  
  
He nodded. "Ok, bye Kari." he waved and left.  
  
He knew that whenever Tai was depressed he usually went to the park and always sat in the same spot until he felt a little better. Remembering this, Matt made his way to the park.  
  
Little did he know he wasn't the only one looking for Tai.  
  
Watching from afar was another boy. He was 18, tall, had black hair and dark eyes. He was watching Tai. He was Tai's neighbour.  
  
They used to fight a lot and the last time they did, Tai left him with a black eye and a lot of scratches and wounds. The boy had only given Tai a few scratches.  
  
His name was Ryuko and he wanted vengeance. He was gonna do something Tai wouldn't forget and now was the perfect moment. He couldn't bear him, anymore.  
  
Tai was just a little guy who always fought him, and he was tired of him. He wanted to get rid of that little thing that always bothered him.  
  
Ryuko walked over to the younger boy and said, "Hello Tai, how are you doing?"  
  
Tai looked at him but didn't answer. He didn't want to know what that bastard wanted. He didn't care.  
  
"Poor little Tai. Well I'm not done with you just yet!" he said and punched Tai in the stomach.  
  
"Remember? The other day, you thought I wouldn't return the favour?" he said as he continued punching the smaller boy. Tai didn't seem to care.  
  
When Ryuko thought he had beaten Tai enough he started unbuttoning Tai's pants and forced his tongue into Tai's mouth, kissing him. That's when the other boy started to struggle.  
  
Matt entered the park and was a few meters from Tai's usual spot when he saw two people there. One he recognised as Tai and the other...hmm...who was it? It was Tai's neighbour! Matt came closer. The man was kissing him and about to take off Tai's underwear when Matt yelled,  
  
"HEY YOU!!! STOP!!!"  
  
Ryuko looked at Matt and quickly ran off. Tai hadn't moved. Matt scurried over to Tai. He saw that the other boy was all bruised and beaten. He kneeled next to him and asked "Tai?"  
  
Tai didn't answer. Why was Matt here? After what he said the other day, he shouldn't be here. Besides, why would Matt save him? Tai broke down and started sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Shh, It's ok Tai. Calm down." said Matt as he took Tai in a comforting embrace.  
  
Tai allowed Matt to help him up and they went to Tai's house. When they arrived there was nobody home. Matt sat Tai on the couch and picked up the phone. He called Joe.  
  
"Hello?" said a voice over the phone.  
  
"Joe?" asked Matt.  
  
"Yes, it's me, who is it? Oh it's you Matt."  
  
"Yeah, can you do me a favour?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Can you come to Tai's house with your medical stuff now?"  
  
"Sure, but why?"  
  
"I'll explain later."  
  
"Right, see you later."  
  
"Bye" said Matt and he hung up.  
  
He sat on the couch next to Tai.  
  
"Tai? Can you hear me?" asked Matt.  
  
Tai had stopped sobbing but tears were still running down his cheeks. He looked at Matt with those frightened chocolate brown eyes of his that Matt considered the most beautiful in the world.  
  
He heard a knock on the door and went open it. It was Joe. Thank God he arrived.  
  
"Hello Joe! Come, come in!" said Matt.  
  
"Hi Matt! Right." said Joe as he came in.  
  
"What's the problem?" asked Joe.  
  
"I show you," said Matt.  
  
He guided Joe to the couch where Tai was sitting. Joe looked at Tai.  
  
"Oh, right." said Joe, "When was this?" he asked.  
  
"Right now" answered Matt.  
  
"Okay" said Joe.  
  
"Can you do something about it?"  
  
"Yes, I actually can" he said knowingly, "Help me to take him to the bathroom"  
  
"Right" said Matt.  
  
They helped Tai up and guided him to the bathroom. They sat him down on the toilet (which had the lid over it) and Joe began examining the injured boy.  
  
"Tai? Can you hear me?" Matt asked clearly.  
  
Without looking at Matt, Tai slowly nodded.  
  
"We need to take your shirt off so we can clean your wounds, alright?" asked Matt.  
  
Tai didn't move. The blonde slowly took off Tai's shirt. Tai started shivering lightly. Joe started cleaning his wounds.  
  
Tai was calmer now. Joe bandaged his wounds and went outside with Matt.  
  
"Did you tell him?" asked Joe.  
  
"What?" asked Matt, confused.  
  
"Come on, we all know, did you tell him or not?" asked Joe.  
  
"Oh, no I didn't." said Matt.  
  
"You have to tell him!" said Joe.  
  
"Yeah, I want to tell him but we had a fight the other day and-" Joe cut him off.  
  
"Kari told me. And this is another reason to tell him." said Joe.  
  
Matt nodded.  
  
"Come on, I have to finish bandaging Tai, I still have to do him from his waist downwards. You'll have to help me. It looks like he was about to be raped or something." said Joe.  
  
"He was about to be raped. I stopped the guy just in time. He was already unbuttoning Tai's pants," said Matt.  
  
"God. Who was it?" asked Joe.  
  
"His neighbour." answered Matt.  
  
"Ryuko?"  
  
Matt nodded.  
  
"Gosh. Poor Tai. Well, come on..." said Joe as they both re-entered the bathroom. Matt helped Tai and Joe pulled down Tai's pants. Tai started shivering again.  
  
Joe cleaned and bandaged Tai's leg wounds and helped him stay up as Matt went to get some clean clothes for him.  
  
Matt came back with something basic: a pair of shorts and a shirt. They helped Tai get dressed and then they went outside and sat Tai on the couch. Joe gathered his things and got ready to leave.  
  
"Thanks a lot Joe," said Matt.  
  
"Anytime. Well Matt, I have to go now I have a test in 15 minutes. Bye!" said Joe as he left.  
  
Matt waved bye and closed the door.  
  
"Are you hungry?" asked Matt.  
  
Tai shook his head. Matt sighed and sat next to him.  
  
"I have something important to say."  
  
Tai looked at Matt. Matt took a deep breath.  
  
"First, I'm really, really sorry about what I said the other day. I didn't mean it at all." said Matt.  
  
"It's okay." Said Tai in a hoarse voice. It was the first thing he had said since Matt brought him home.  
  
"I have something to tell you," said Tai hoarsely.  
  
"Go on," said Matt, full of hope. Was he about to say what Matt wanted him to say?  
  
"Well...you'll probably hate me after this but...I love you." It was barely a whisper. Tai looked down at his shoes and tried to control his tears but he failed, they were running down his cheeks freely.  
  
Matt leaned forward so that his forehead touched Tai's. They stared into each other's eyes longingly.  
  
Matt sealed the gap and caught Tai's lips in an absolutely passionate kiss. When Matt pulled away, Tai had a shocked look in is face.  
  
"I love you too." Matt said softly.  
  
"W-w-what? You what?" Tai stuttered. He couldn't believe it.  
  
"I wanted to tell you the other day but well, you know what happened and I'm really sorry about it." Said Matt.  
  
"It's okay. I don't blame you." said Tai.  
  
"You don't?" asked Matt.  
  
"I couldn't." Tai simply said. He leant against Matt's shoulder and sighed contentedly. Matt wrapped his arms around Tai's slender waist.  
  
"Tired?" he asked.  
  
"Mmm." Tai mumbled in answer, eyes half-closed.  
  
"Take a nap..." said Matt softly.  
  
"I think I will." Tai mumbled as he fell asleep.  
  
Matt carefully laid Tai down on the couch, grabbed a blanket and placed it gently on top of his sleeping boyfriend. He then occupied himself in kitchen, preparing something to eat.  
  
Matt was just about to finish his cooking when he heard a noise coming from the living room. He went to see what it was and saw Tai sitting on the sofa, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Good afternoon sleeping beauty!" said Matt jokingly as he sat himself down next to Tai.  
  
"`Morning." said Tai as he yawned. Matt rolled his eyes at his clueless boyfriend.  
  
He held Tai by the waist.  
  
"I made some food for us. Come on let's eat." he said as he guided Tai to the kitchen counter.  
  
Tai looked down at the floor and shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Oh Tai, I know you're not hungry but you've got to eat baby. Come on, I'm not asking you to eat much, just a little bit." said Matt.  
  
"Okay" said Tai.  
  
They sat at the table, and Matt set a plateful of food in front of Tai and for himself. They ate silently.  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Where are your parents and Kari?"  
  
"Kari's with your brother, my mom went to the supermarket and my dad has to work today."  
  
"I see, then what do you wanna do now?"  
  
"Stay with you but first, I'm gonna brush my teeth." said Tai.  
  
"But Tai, it's the afternoon..?"  
  
"I know, but I just feel. you know, dirty.." he said quietly. Then Matt remembered. Ryuko had forcefully kissed Tai.  
  
"Okay then, I'll do it with you."  
  
"Fine by me.."  
  
They went to the bathroom, and they brushed their teeth calmly. Well Tai did, Matt just put toothpaste on his finger and smeared it all over his teeth. He got a few laughs out of the brunette. When they finished, they went outside and sat on the couch.  
  
Matt wrapped his arms around Tai's waist. Tai rested his head on Matt's shoulder. He liked being that way with Matt, it was just so calming and relaxing.  
  
"Do you want to go out?" asked Matt.  
  
"Where to--" but Tai couldn't go on any further because Matt kissed him deeply. They wanted the kiss to last forever, but they had to pull apart to breathe.  
  
"Mm, Minty fresh." Matt joked.  
  
"Why don't we go to the park?" suggested Matt.  
  
"As long as you promise me one thing." Said Tai.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't ever leave me."  
  
"I wouldn't dare."  
  
"Thanks Yami."  
  
"Anytime, love" said Matt "Let's go then." Tai nodded.  
  
They entered the park, and Matt felt Tai shivering lightly. He pulled him closer and gave him a little squeeze.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm here." Said Matt. He took Tai's hand in his and held it tightly.  
  
They had to move out of the way, because the police were passing, holding someone. Someone was being arrested.  
  
It was Ryuko. Tai and him stared at each other for a moment. Ryuko looked mad, and he shot Tai an evil grin before the policeman who was holding him pulled him violently, and they left.  
  
Tai stared with fear and quickly buried his face in Matt's chest. Matt put an arm around Tai and was about to say something but his cell phone rang. He picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" he said  
  
"Matt? It's Joe."  
  
"Hey Joe, what is it?"  
  
"I just wanted to know if the guy responsible for what happened to Tai is being arrested."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I did it."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"I can't tell you now, because I got to enter the classroom, my test is about to begin."  
  
"Oh, okay. Good luck, then."  
  
"Thanks, bye."  
  
"Bye" said Matt and he hung up.  
  
"Who was it?" asked Tai timidly.  
  
"Joe"  
  
"What did he want?"  
  
"Well, you saw who was being arrested, didn't you?"  
  
"Of course" whispered Tai.  
  
"It was Joe, he did it."  
  
"What? How?" asked Tai.  
  
"He couldn't tell me, he's in his test now."  
  
"Wow. God bless Joe!"  
  
"Yeah." said Matt "Do you still want to stay here?"  
  
"Not really" answered Tai.  
  
"Let's go home then."  
  
"Your home or my home?"  
  
"Let's go to mine."  
  
"Okay, just let me go get some stuff from home."  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
"Right."  
  
They went to Tai's house and Matt helped Tai pack up a few things.  
  
"Wait." said Tai. They were almost out the door. "I need to leave a message for my parents and Kari."  
  
He took a piece of paper and wrote, 'I am at Yamato's house, and I feel better. Sorry for making you all worry. Love, Taichi.'  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
They left the house. On their way to Matt's house, none of them spoke, but they held hands and stayed close together. Matt was carrying Tai's bag for him. Tai had protested, but Matt insisted so much, that he gave up.  
  
They arrived at Matt's apartment and headed for his bedroom. Matt put Tai's things near his bed, took him by the hand and dragged him out of the apartment.  
  
He dragged Tai up the stairs until they reached the building's rooftop. They arrived right in time to see the sunset.  
  
"Wow, Matt..." whispered Tai.  
  
Matt pulled Tai into an embrace. Tai blushed.  
  
"What do you think?" asked Matt.  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
Tai laid his head on Matt's shoulder. Matt leant forward and they kissed.  
  
The sun disappeared and made way for the moon. It was getting colder now.  
  
"Hey, it's getting cold Tai, let's go back."  
  
Tai nodded. They made their way back to Matt's room and sat in silence.  
  
"I'm gonna take a bath" Tai said deciding to break the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Okay, I'm going right after you"  
  
"Alright."  
  
When they were in their pyjamas, Matt went to the kitchen and started preparing dinner. Tai sat on the chair, put his head in his hands and watched Matt.  
  
It was interesting to see Matt cook. He had a lot of skill in what he was doing and would curse loudly when he made any mistakes. Tai got up and started preparing the table.  
  
When both of them were done they sat and ate. Tai didn't eat much.  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"It's just that, I don't feel hungry Matt." he looked at Matt. His eyes were watery. Matt got up and pulled Tai into a hug.  
  
"Shh, it's okay baby." He said, stroking Tai's back.  
  
"Sorry." said Tai.  
  
"You don't have to be sorry." Said Matt, "Let's go to bed."  
  
"Don't we have to clean the table?" asked Tai.  
  
"Just put your plate in the sink." said Matt "My father's eating when he gets back home."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
They placed their plates in the sink, went to the bathroom, brushed their teeth and went to Matt's bedroom.  
  
Tai sat on Matt's bed and sighed. Matt sat near Tai, wrapped one arm around is waist and with his free hand, stroked Tai's cheek.  
  
Tai came closer and laid his head on Matt's shoulder, eyes half closed. Matt leant in and caught Tai's lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
They pulled apart softly, Tai's head never leaving Matt's shoulder. Matt laid his head lightly on Tai's head, stroking his love's arm tenderly.  
  
Tai yawned. Matt noticed it and said, "Let's sleep."  
  
Tai got up and let Matt pull the covers off, so they could slip in. Tai got in first and Matt came just behind him.  
  
He turned off the lights and took Tai in his arms. Tai snuggled up closer.  
  
"I love you Yami."  
  
"I love you too Tai-chan."  
  
Tai drifted off to sleep, feeling safe. He felt that as long as he was with Matt, he was safe.  
  
"Sleep tight, my angel, sleep tight" said Matt and he drifted off too.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A.N.: AAAAhhhhh!!!!!! Finally!!!!!!! This one was pretty hard to write. Sorry it took so long...I was about to do something, but I changed my mind in the last minute, and even before this, I wrote something that didn't make sense, so I had to erase the entire end! But I'm finally done. I want to thank you all for your compliments about my english , but don't forget I had some help! =) Thanks again Lady Kamiya , you rock girl! Thanks and thanks for the reviews!!! Continue like this plz!!! I'm thinking about a third and last chapter. What do you think? Leave reviews plz!!  
  
The sad Blue Demon ^.~  
  
Note from Lady K: great story Blue! Very cute indeed! I added a couple of things in if you don't mind. If ya don't like them just erase it. All in all, a very enjoyable story to edit! Luv'd it! Continue soon!  
  
Editing completed Tues 23rd Dec '03. OMG! 2 more days until christmas! LUV LK. 


End file.
